Service de Sécurité Incendie de l'Agglomération de Longueuil
History The Ville de Longueuil was created in 2002 through the amalgamation of: *the original city of Longueuil *Boucherville *Brossard *Greenfield Park *LeMoyne *Saint-Bruno-de-Montarville *Saint-Hubert *Saint-Lambert In 2006, Boucherville, Brossard, Saint-Lambert and Saint-Bruno-de-Montarville voted to 'de-merge' from Longueuil and become independent cities again. However, the fire department was unaffected and continues to serve the 2002 city. Apparatus roster 'Caserne 11' - 600, Chemin du lac, Boucherville :Unité 311 - 2004 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134L quint (1250/400/75' rearmount) :Unité 1001 ''' - 2004 / Command Post :Unité '''2011 - 1990 Ford C8000 / Phoenix pumper (1050/1000) :Unité 611 - 2010 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1600/35F) 'Caserne 14' - 1595, rue Montarville, Saint-Bruno-de-Montarville :Unité 314 - 2004 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134L quint (1250/400/75' rearmount) :Unité 614 - 2010 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1600/35F) 'Caserne 21' - 111, rue St-Jean, Longueuil Built 1869 :Unité 221 - 2012 Pierce Saber PUC pumper (1250/750/?F) :Unité 2021 - 2006 American LaFrance Metropolitan pumper (1250/600/20F) 'Caserne 22' - 1920, rue Brébeuf, Longueuil :Unité 422 - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT quint (1750/400/105' rearmount) :Unité 2022 - 1995 Spartan GT-One / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/500) 'Caserne 23' - 1700, boulevard Curé Poirier Est, Longueuil :Unité 123 - Ford E-250 van light rescue :Unité 423 - 2008 American LaFrance Eagle / LTI quint (1250/400/?F/110' rearmount) :Unité 523 - 1992 International 4900 / Maxi Métal heavy rescue (ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Charlesbourg) :Unité 2023 - 2008 Pierce Saber pumper (1050/780/30F) 'Caserne 31' - 2205, rue Saint-Georges, LeMoyne :Unité 131 - 2013 Ford Police Interceptor Utility (Explorer) Chief Vehicle :Unité 132 - 2013 Ford Police Interceptor Utility (Explorer) Chief Vehicle :Unité 141 - 2013 Ford Police Interceptor Utility (Explorer) Chief Vehicle :Unité 142 - 2013 Ford Police Interceptor Utility (Explorer) Chief Vehicle :Unité 231 - 2012 Pierce Saber PUC pumper (1250/750/50F) :Unité 634 - 2009 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper / tanker (1500/1500/60F) :Unité 935 ' - 2014 Dodge Caravan Instructor vehicle 'Caserne 32 - 1200, rue Soucy, Saint-Hubert will become a technical service station :Unité 801 ''' - 1994 Ford CF8000 / Maxi Métal heavy rescue / air unit (Ex:Saint-Lambert) :Unité '''802 - 200? Ford E-250utility :Unité 803 - 20?? Dodge Sprinter utility :Unité 821 - 200? Ford F-250 utility :Unité''' 822''' - 200? Ford Focus utility :Unité 823 - 200? Dodge Caravan utility :Unité 824 - 200? Ford Focus utility :Unité 1501 - 1994 Ford CF8000 / Maxi Métal heavy rescue :Unité 1501 - 1993 International 4900 / Tibotrac heavy rescue 'Caserne 33' - 1510, rue Bellevue Sud, Greenfield-Park :Unité 333 - 2006 American LaFrance Metropolitan quint (1250/400/20A/25/75' rearmount) :Unité 733 - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / Anderson Bronto tower (-/-/92' rearmount) (SN#CS193) :Unité 2001 - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix pumper (1250/700) 'Caserne 34' - 2980, boulevard Moïse-Vincent, Saint-Hubert Built 2014 :Unité 434 - 2008 American LaFrance Eagle / LTI quint (1250/420/110' rearmount) :Unité 634 - 2010 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1600/35F) :Unité 1634- Ford F-450 air supply truck :Unité 2034 - 1990 E-One Hush pumper (1050/500) 'Caserne 41' - 55 Argyle, Saint-Lambert :Unité 341 - 2004 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134L quint (1250/400/75' rearmount) :Unité 1541- 2014 Ford F-150 / Lafleur water rescue truck :Unité 1841 '''- 2010 Rescue boat :Unité '''2041- 1996 Ford CF800 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/800) 'Caserne 43' - 3300 Lapinière, Brossard :Unité 443 - 2008 American LaFrance Eagle / LTI quint (1250/420/110' rearmount) :Unité 543 - 1993 Freightliner FL70 / Maxi Métal heavy rescue :Unité 1503 - 200? Ford E-450 / FRS hazmat :Unité 643 - 2010 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1600/35F) 'Caserne 44' - 3800 Boul. Matte, Brossard :Unité 244 - 2012 E-One Typhoon E-max pumper (1250/625) :Unité 344 - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior quint (1250/250/75' rearmount) (SN#SE 2067) 'Spare apparatus' :Unité 3101 - 2006 American LaFrance Metropolitan quint (1250/400/20A/25/75' rearmount) :Unité 4501 ''' - 2000 HME / Carl Thibault / RK quint (1050/350/110'rearmount) :Unité '''4502 - 2000 HME / Carl Thibault / RK quint (1050/350/110'rearmount) :Unité 4503 - 2000 International 4900 / CET quint (1250/100'rearmount) 'Assignment unknown' :2011 NAV 16 rescue boat :2011 NAV 16 rescue boat :1988 Ford C8000 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Ex:Boucherville) On order * 2x 2013 or more recent custom pumper (1250/500+/15A+) Retired apparatus :1997 Freightliner FL80 / Tibotrac / CET quint (1050/600/100' rearmount) (Ex:Saint-Lambert, modified in pumper/tanker by Héloc, sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Godbout) :1991 Spartan / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#CS-1050-192) (Ex:Longueuil) :1991 tanker :1990 E-One Protector heavy rescue :1990 tanker (?/2000) :1988 Ford C8000 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (ex: Boucherville) :1988 Ford C8000 / CP Morissette pumper (1050/400) :1987 Spartan Monarch / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Ex:Longueuil) :1986 Ford F800 pumper (840/500) :1986 GMC C6500 / Lafleur heavy rescue (Ex:Greenfield Park, Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Sainte-Christine) :1984 Mack / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (Ex:Brossard) :1982 Ford C900/ Pierreville aerial (-/-/100' midship) (SN#PFT-1158) (Ex:Greenfield Park, Sold to Académie des pompiers) :1982 International CO 1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/750) (Ex:Saint-Bruno-de-Montarville) :1981 International CO 1810 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex:Saint-Lambert) :1981 Spartan / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Félix-de-Valois) :1980 International CO 1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1116) (Ex:Saint-Lambert) :1980 International pump (840/500) (Ex:LeMoyne) :1980 Spartan CFC200 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Sainte-Brigitte-de-Laval) AP-46 :1979 Ford C / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Ex:Saint-Lambert) :1977 International heavy rescue (Ex:LeMoyne) :1977 Kenworth / Pierreville pumper (?/1200) (Ex:Brossard) :1977 pumper (840/500) :1976 Magrius Deutz aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :1976 Kenworth / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex:Longueuil) :1974 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100') (ex-Rochester Fire Department (New York)) :1974 aerial (?/?/100') (Ex:Saint-Hubert) :1972 GMC T-70 pumper (840/500) (Ex:Saint-Hubert) :1968 Ford C 700 pumper (840/500) (Ex:Greenfield Park) :1967 International / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex:Saint-Hubert) :1967 Ford C800 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') (Ex:Jacques-Cartier) :1967 Ford C700 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex:Jacques-Cartier) :1966 Ford C700 / Thibault pumper (840/500)(Ex:Longueuil, Sold) :1965 GMC Rescue 16ft :1964 GMC T7000 / Thibault aerial 100' (Ex:Saint-Lambert) :1964 Chevrolet T/ 6500 pumper 840/500 (Ex:Saint-Lambert) :1963 Chevy step/van Emergency rescue (Ex:Longueuil) :1961 Dodge D600 /Thibault pumper 625/500 (Ex:Brossard) :1961 Dodge D600 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (Ex:Jacques-Cartier) :1959 Dodge D600 /citerne pump (625)/900 (Ex:Mackayville/Lafleche) :1959 Thibault AWIT quint (840/100') (Ex:Longueuil) :1958 GMC Viking ermergency/ salvage (Ex:Mackayville/Lafleche) :1958 Fargo D700 / Thibault quint (625/65') (Ex:Jacques-Cartier) :1954 British Leyland tanker (-/2500) (Ex:Jacques-Cartier) :1953 International R-185 Thibault pumper (420/400) (Ex:Longueuil) :1950 Seagrave 70th aerial (-/-/65') (Ex:Saint-Bruno-de-Montarville) :1949 Fargo / Thibault pumper (420/305) (Ex:Jacques-Cartier) :1948 Fargo 16 ft custom rescue truck (Ex:Saint-Lambert) :1946 Fargo tractor ladder truck Gaymor trailer (Ex:Saint-Lambert, Ex:Greenfield Park) :1943 Ford Hose Wagon + light wagon (Ex:Longueuil) :1938 Bickle pumper (Ex:Saint-Lambert) :1929 ALF Royal Guard pumper :International / Pierreville quint (840/500/?') ???? External links *Service de sécurité incendie de Longueuil *Site des pompiers de Longueuil Category:Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil